


Smiles from the Threshold

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, New Years, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: Victor enjoys his first New Year's with Yuuri.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: fandomtrees





	Smiles from the Threshold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



"I was looking forward to spending New Year's in Japan," Victor admits. "I read all about it – the mochi and temple bells and everything."

"Maybe next year?" Yuuri suggests in his ear. They're cuddling on the couch, Makkachin flopped on Victor while Yuuri holds him from behind. Snow falls thickly outside the window – a good excuse to spend the holiday with just Yuuri this year – and the apartment is warm and smells strongly of the oranges they've gorged themselves on.

Next year's an Olympic year; Yakov probably won't approve of a vacation so close to the Games. Maybe if Victor couches it well enough in terms of stress relief and mentions the private ice time they can get cheap in Hasetsu thanks to the Nishigooris, he won't yell too much.

But next year is next year, and for now they're in Russia, with a New Year's program playing low on the TV as they wait for the last hour of the year to tick away. Victor's muscles and joints ache from the new stresses of his sudden comeback, but he hardly minds it when Yuuri is holding him like this. Last year, too, his body ached, fresh off Nationals, with no-one to hold it.

Last year he'd scrolled blankly through the comments on his New Year's post. He'd stayed up just long enough to see the first minutes of the new year, text Yakov and his rinkmates happy wishes, and go to a cold bed for a blank sleep.

Remembering how lonely his apartment had felt then makes something in Victor's chest twist. He gently nudges Makkachin off his lap, petting her ears as an apology when she makes unhappy noises, so he can turn over and push his face into Yuuri's stomach. "I love you," he says, the feeling overwhelming for a moment. He is so grateful that he's found Yuuri, that the awkward moments and fights haven't driven them apart, that after just a few days Yuuri is already slotting into his apartment as though he's always been here.

"Victor?" Yuuri asks, and then he says, quiet and sweet, "You, too." He starts to pet his hair. Victor melts into him, shivering when Yuuri's fingers send little sparks under his scalp.

It feels amazing, and he almost falls asleep to the feeling. But Yuuri eventually shifts their position, and Victor forces his eyes open, wondering if he's missed midnight – no, there's still another fifteen minutes to go when he pushes himself up to check.

He reaches over Yuuri to grab his phone from the side table. Might as well finish preparing his New Year's post for this year; it's already half-written in drafts, the caption written in the different languages he speaks so as to reach as many of his fans as possible.

For the pictures, he puts in his Worlds medal because he should, but after that, it's the ones that really define his year: the first picture he took in Hasetsu, himself and Yuuri on a train to Fukuoka, the two of them in China and Moscow and Spain. In them all is Victor's life pulling back together over the year and the love in his heart blooming through the months spent with each other. Those things matter more than the medals; they are more precious than all the gold he might have won if he'd never gone to Hasetsu.

He hands his phone to Yuuri to check the Japanese version of the caption for him, and then it's time to wait for the final countdown to midnight.

Three, two, one – "Happy," Yuuri starts to say, before Victor kisses him and he laughs against Victor's mouth.

They make it a long, sweet kiss, and when they break apart, Victor tilts his face into Yuuri's shoulder. He's flooded with joy from his heart to his fingertips; he wants to never let Yuuri go again. This year, he thinks, is going to go even better than last year, because already he has Yuuri with him.

He posts his pictures, and they both send a round of text messages before they put away their phones and enjoy the rest of their evening with just each other. When Victor eventually falls asleep, he dreams of golden rings and shining blades, Makkachin carrying an eggplant in her mouth, and Yuuri's fingers wrapped around his, pulling him forward as they laugh together.


End file.
